Strawberry Shortcake
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: This is a cute oneshot about Yuki and Tohru spending the afternoon together bonding and baking.


Strawberry Shortcake

**A/N- I don't own fruits basket, nor do I own "Heaven".**

Ok, so to put it bluntly, the day started out crappy. It was dark, rainy, and ominous, but this didn't stop Yuki from waking up early, earlier than Tohru, and running to his secret base to pick fresh strawberries for **her**. With a basketful of strawberries, Yuki entered the house as quiet as a mouse and set the basket next to the sink. Luckily no one was up, especially Shigure (for obvious reasons), so he left a note on top of the basket.

Dear Miss Honda,

I thought you could use these. I picked them fresh this morning for you, so please enjoy!

Yuki

P.S. - If you can, poison some and give them to that baka neko. 

Pleased with the last part of his note, he went back upstairs to bed thinking "Haha, I hope that stupid cat sees the note. I wonder how many shades of red he'll turn. Forget him, how will Tohru take it? She's so beautiful when she blushes, but was that too far? I guess I'll find out in a few hours." She was the last thing he thought of before his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

Well that was until "You damn Nezumi! I'm gunna kill you!"

POW

"Owww! What the fuck was that for!?"

"You woke me up, you baka."

"Well, I wouldn't be so pissed if you didn't write that note!"

"It was to Tohru, not you, so it's your own damn fault that you're mad. If you don't like it, than don't eavesdrop."

"Bu-"

SLAM!

After Yuki kicked Kyo out of his room, he got dressed and cleaned up a bit before he went downstairs to greet Tohru… and the others. He walked downstairs and surprisingly found no one in the house besides Tohru. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard Tohru singing to herself, and crying?

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.  
Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  
Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.  
Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  
Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.  
(We're in heaven.)  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

He just stood there, mesmerized by her beautiful voice.

"_Wow, I wonder who she's singing about…probably that baka neko, no one could ever love a freak like me…"_

As he was thinking about this, his feet suddenly moved towards the oblivious Tohru.

"_W-what am I doing? I can't stop myself from moving! Now she'll think I'm even weirder…Stop. Moving. Stop. Moving."_

Yuki stopped right behind Tohru and whispered, right next to her ear, "You have such an amazing voice, but why the waterworks?"

"O-oh Yuki! I'm sorry, I thought everyone left already. I'm fine, really, I was just thinking about mom and how we'd sing this on the anniversary of dad's death. And since mom is gone now, I've decided to sing it for her too." Tohru sadly smiled as she scrubbed the same plate for 5 minutes. Yuki took note of this and reached around her waist and took the plate and rag from her. Surprised, she turned around and stared deep into purple orbs. "Y-Yuki? W-What are you doing?" Keeping his arms on either side of her, he whispered once more in her ear, "Only trying to help Miss Honda."

"Tohru."

"What?"

"My name is Tohru. You call everyone else by their first name, even Uo and Hana, so why do you still use formalities with me?"

Yuki dropped his arms and looked down at his feet. "It's because…because…oh never mind."

"Oh, ummm ok."

"So, did you get the strawberries that I left for you this morning?" Yuki gave her his princely smile, you know, the one saved only for her. Her face suddenly brightened at the mention of the strawberries. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much Yuki! I was actually going to use them to make strawberry shortcake for dessert tonight! Would you like to help me?"

"Oh, well, I better not. I'm like the Bubonic Plague in the culinary world, everything I touch while trying to cook is pretty much a goner."

"Come on! It'll be fun and I'll teach you to cook! Please?" she looked at him with big, innocent, eyes. Knowing he couldn't refuse her, he thought of a little plan. "I'll help on one condition. If the cake is sweeter than you, you have to let that baka starve for a couple days or at least let him fend for himself on everything."

"Oh, no! I can't let Kyo starve, it's wrong."

"Ok then, I'm sorry Tohru, I can't help you." As he turned and started to walk away, he counted in his head _3, 2, 1…_

"Wait!"

"_I know her too well…"_

"Yes, Tohru, do you need something?"

"O-ok." She said sheepishly.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." He mischievously grinned.

"Ok, I'll take you up on your deal." She said with more confidence. _"Spending time with Yuki is more important. And what is he talking about, the cake being sweeter than me? I wonder what that means. I guess Kyo might end up starving, but he's lived in the mountains, so he should be fine. At least I hope he'll be fine. Shows how much I love Yuki…"_

"Ok sensei let's get cookin'. What should I do first?" Yuki smiled as he started rolling up his sleeves. He looked over and noticed Tohru standing on the counter, which was so unTohru like, reaching for the flour. Suddenly her foot slipped on some water and she fell backwards. Expecting to fall and die, she was surprised when she landed on something soft and warm. She heard a POOF, so she quickly scrambled off of the poor mouse struggling for air. "I am SO sorry!" She started to sob, but stopped when she felt something wipe away her tears. She looked up to see Yuki in mouse form looking at her with sad eyes. "Don't be sorry Tohru, it's my fault. I'm the one with the curse…"

POOF

"EEEK!"

"I'm sorry, you can turn around now…Ok, so any other ingredients on a high shelf? I don't want you to hurt yourself again." He turned around and saw Tohru wiping up the water and once again standing on the counter. Yuki walked over, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her down. "Hey, why'd you do that? I almost had the sugar!"

"I told you that I'd get the high ingredients. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"But I didn't hurt myself." She pouted and put her hands on her hips. He looked down at her and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, but if you did get hurt, I'd never forgive myself, so please, let me help you. Isn't that why you agreed to out "bet" in the first place?" He gave her a quick wink before he turned to get the rest of the ingredients for his "sensei". He chuckled to himself as he pictured how flushed her face became from his last comment.

"_I love how easy it is to make her blush, which is good I guess, since she's so cute when she does. I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her how I feel.."_

After everything needed was collected and placed in order (you can pick an order. I don't care which, but its Tohru, so there has to be an order), Tohru started her cooking lesson with Yuki. Tohru started mixing while Yuki added the flour slowly, but he lost his grip and accidentally dumped the flour all over Tohru. This resulted in Tohru taking the mixture and throwing it at Yuki (mainly because he was laughing at her, but also for revenge). After 30 minutes of war, Tohru and Yuki lay on the kitchen floor trying to catch their breaths. Once their breathing rates became normal, Yuki sat up and moved closer to Tohru. She took notice of this and sat up as well. She saw Yuki's hand by her right cheek and his lips moving towards her. She closed her eyes, but after a few seconds she opened them to see Yuki's lips on her cheek, getting some of the mixture and sitting back in front of her. Disappointed, she turned to get up and leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back and all she saw was a flash of silver before she felt Yuki's warm lips capturing hers. Before she realized what was happening, it was over. She stared at him as he licked his lips (not in a creepy or sexual way, a cute way) and said "hmmm I knew it, you are sweeter than cake…"

"Huh?"

"and that's what I love about you." He looked at her with hope in his eyes. She didn't respond after a few seconds, so he took it as rejection. Tohru noticed this and immediately went into spazz mode. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really." Yuki said bitterly and hurt.

"NO!"

Yuki shot his head up because A) he never heard her yell and B) he was scared.

"I'm sorry. I just- and you wouldn't-." she mumbled. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What I meant to say was, I just love you so much, but you wouldn't listen…" Surprised, Yuki gently took her face in his hands and kissed her more passionately this time. She accepted the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion. During their little make out session, Shigure quietly walked up nest to them and suddenly yelled "Don't deflower my flower! That's my job!"

THUMP

"Shut up, you hentai (sp?) inu."

"Tohruuu…Yuki hurt me!"

"Stop going to Tohru just to complain! Act like an adult for once in your life."

"Ok, Tohru, let's go do "adult things"!" he started skipping off with her until, BOOM! "Owww Yuki, what'd you do that for? I was only doing what you told me to do!"

"I didn't tell you to be a pervert! Go and work on your sad excuses for novels!"

"Fine, I must prepare for Mii's visit anyways…"

After Shigure left, Yuki turned to talk to Tohru, but found that she was gone. Tohru was doing dishes when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she tilted her head back so she could kiss him. He returned the kiss, but broke it to whisper an "I love you" into her ear. She quickly turned around, forgetting she had soap on her hands from doing dishes, and got the front of Yuki's shirt wet and full of bubbles. As Tohru started frantically apologizing, Yuki started laughing. She realized this and looked up at him confused. "You're not mad?" He looked down with compassion in his eyes, "Of course not, my hime." She blushed at this comment and Yuki gently kissed the top of her head. He nuzzled his face in her hair, taking in her scent, for a few more seconds before he led her to the living room. There, they lay on the couch next to each other with one of Yuki's arms draped protectively around her waist. In both of there minds, this was the perfect moment that they've been waiting for. That is, until Kyo gets home…

**A/N- Ok, this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, so I'd luv it if people reviewed. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to post them. I sometimes take into consideration the readers' opinions while writing. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot…hopefully more stories to come!!! **


End file.
